<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recreator by Hexaturtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400995">Recreator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexaturtle/pseuds/Hexaturtle'>Hexaturtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone else - Freeform, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexaturtle/pseuds/Hexaturtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaizen - a man with a rare magic, gets dragged to the chaotic mess that is Fairy Tail. </p><p> </p><p>(This basically follows canon, but it will diverge because Kaizen is there.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recreator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction. This has been collecting dust for a year, so upon the recommendation of a friend, I decided to post one (incomplete) chapter here. Fairy Tail has been one of the first series that I watched, and even with the mess that happened in the manga, I followed it through the end. 100 Year Quest has been interesting, and I look forward to more chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Magnolia markets, filled with various sights and smells from goods, crafts and weaponry coming from all corners of the kingdom. Kaizen, a young man in his twenties, wearing a cloak dusty from traveling, was gingerly wandering the market, looking for some supplies for his upcoming journey. There he saw a familiar blonde head bobbing through the busy crowd fastly approaching him.<br/><br/>"Lucy?"<br/><br/>"Kaizen!" Lucy waved at him with enough enthusiasm to hit the bystander next to her.<br/><br/>"Hey watch it kid!" Shouted a man with a green beard.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry, sir," Lucy answered while weaving through the crowds towards him.<br/><br/>The two have become fast friends after one fateful encounter. It was in the town known for their colorful bars, Gumamela. It all started from a sleazebag pervert, apparently trying to weasel his way in Lucy's good graces by using very bad drugs. Then probably selling her off to the nearest brothel to god knows where. Kaizen alerted by the damsel in distress quickly took care of the thug with a quick jab on the pressure point on the back of his neck.<br/><br/>After surrendering the criminal to the local authorities, Lucy took Kaizen to a cafe as a token of her appreciation. Milkshakes, croissants, gossip, bananas, angry villagers and whole lot of family drama later, they've parted ways and promised to get in touch every now and then… now back to the present.</p><p>“Well, well, well, it’s nice seeing you again, Lucy,” Kaizen greeted.</p><p>“It’s been like what, 4 months now, since we’ve seen each other?” Lucy replied.</p><p>Kaizen noticed the pink insignia on her right hand. “So you’ve finally joined your dream guild, huh?”</p><p>Lucy looked at her right hand, immediately looking back at Kaizen when she got the message. “Mm! How about you, any plans on joining a guild?”</p><p>“Haha. You should know that I’m always on the move, right?”</p><p>“Well, it wouldn’t hurt for you to join one,”</p><p>“It wouldn’t, but I don’t plan on joining any,” Kaizen tried to end the topic there.</p><p>“Well, I’m not taking no for an answer!” Lucy then proceeded to grab Kaizen’s hand, and dragged him all the way to Fairy Tail.</p><p>“Hey!” “Please stop dragging me like that,” “My shoes are going to run out of rubber if you keep doing that,” No matter how much he pleaded, it just fell into deaf ears. He thought that resistance is useless at this point, so he just let himself get dragged by an excited Lucy all the way to the guild.</p><p>“We’re here!” Lucy announced.</p><p>“Ughh, thanks a lot for making my clothes dirty, miss,” Kaizen groaned.</p><p>Lucy looked at him, and true to his word, he looked like he had gotten beat up by an angry wife on her period. She just laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“It’s big,” Kaizen commented. He had seen guild buildings before, but this is one of the biggest he had seen.</p><p>“I know, right?” She replied.</p><p>“Well.”</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Luigi!”</p><p>Lucy and Kaizen turned to look at the speaker.</p><p>“Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you that it’s Lucy?!!” Lucy grated at the newcomer.</p><p>“Hey, aren’t you… THE Salamander?” Kaizen looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yo. Who are you? Are you Luchi’s boyfriend or somethin’?” Natsu asked back at him.</p><p>“Uhh…” Kaizen drawled. <em>“This… is kind of awkward.”</em> <em>He thought.</em></p><p>“HE’S. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND,” Lucy spoke each word with a calm anger. “Even though I want to…,” she mumbled as an afterthought. Kaizen just looked at her in disbelief. She didn’t even bother to correct the pronunciation of her name!</p><p>“I’m Kaizen. I’ve met Lucy for some time now. You could say that we’re… acquaintances,”</p><p>“Is that what you think of us, Kaizen? I’m kind of hurt,” Lucy commented, feigning a hurt expression on her face.</p><p>“Nice! I’m Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail! Nice to meetcha’, Kaizen!”</p><p>“Likewise.”</p><p>“How about I take you inside of the guild? Who knows, you might be convinced to join the guild!” Lucy said with a hint of excitement in her voice.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. How about no?”</p><p>“Come on now? Even though I worked so hard to convince you to come here…,”</p><p>“I know. You’ve really worked hard to <em>drag me all the way here…, literally,” </em>he emphasized the last words with an eerily calm demeanor that is dangerously verging into anger.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be such a buzzkill, I’m sure you won’t regret joining our guild!” Natsu intervened, wide grin plastered onto his face.</p><p>“Uhhhh…”</p><p>“Please Kaizen…,” pleaded Lucy with her <em>obviously-failed-attempt-at-being-seductive</em> voice.</p><p>“Ughh, fine…, but if it’s not worth it for me, then I’ll leave, okay?”</p><p>Natsu, Happy, and Lucy looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Really? You’ll join Fairy Tail?”</p><p>“You’ve heard it the first time. I’ll join, but with reservations. So, what do I do to join the guild?”</p><p>“Oh that’s easy! Just go to Mirajane, tell her that you want to join the guild, and have her stamp the insignia on you!” Lucy told him.</p><p>“…” Kaizen was at a loss of words.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Kaizen? Don’t tell you’re going to chicken out of this?”</p><p>“…” Kaizen was still in thought.</p><p><em>“By affiliating myself with a guild, I would have a stable source of income, and I don’t have to move around as much, but I would have to find an apartment, especially in a busy town like this. Even so… I’m not sure that a guild is my best form of protection when-</em>”<em><br/><br/></em>“KA-I-ZE-N!” Lucy shouted at his face. Kaizen just blinked in confusion.<br/><br/>“Ah.”</p><p>“I shouted to your face and this is your reaction? Jeez, I know you’re thinking a lot, but try not to ignore us while you’re at it!” Lucy said, exasperated.</p><p>“Thanks for the shout out, but try not to spray me with your saliva.”</p><p>“Hey! That’s –” Lucy blushed, embarrassed. “I don’t do that!”</p><p>“I know. I was just joking.”<br/><br/>“Why you!” Lucy then proceeded to lightly smack Kaizen with her hands.<br/><br/>“Lychee, I didn’t know you drooled a lot!” Happy commented.</p><p>Moments later, the cat is in the ground, with a bump on his head, clearly beaten up.</p><p>“Well, shall we go now?” Lucy asked, as if nothing had happened.<br/><br/>“Hey! You can’t just beat Happy and then walk out!” Natsu shouted. Lucy’s aura became dark in an instant. She turned to Natsu with a deadpan voice.<br/><br/>“And?”</p><p>Natsu shivered, not knowing she had a side like that.<br/><br/>“How about we go to the guild?” Kaizen decided to change the topic.<br/><br/>“Yup, let’s!” Lucy’s mood instantly brightened. They both walked to the guild, leaving behind a Natsu with his jaw dropped, and Happy still beaten up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it, I guess? Please let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>